Rainy Day Woman
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: Clarisse gets busted. Joseph gets sweet revenge. A board game gone mad, a rain storm and a guitar named Serafino.


Day off

Clarisse hated the phrase "vacation" she certainly never got a day off from being queen. But just the same it was his vacation and therefore she couldn't bother him.

She climbed onto to the back of her horse Ellington and decided to ride. She left word with Charlotte and Mia that she was going for a ride and didn't wish to be escorted. She would return at her leisure after visiting Lady Zareka.

Charlotte, not being one to argue, agreed and notified security of her intentions. They could all use a day off and in her absence they would get just that.

Clarisse rode down to the forest. This was a course she liked to ride and Ellington knew it well. The fact that it came close to his cottage in the woods, was pure coincidence. She rode through the stream and down through the heavily wooded area before finally dismounting. Carefully she walked to her usual spot and stopped right behind the cottage. His car and motorcycle were both there. Knowing well that he enjoyed carpentry projects on his time off, she moved so she could see the work shed. As usual his door was open and a project of some sort sat on the work table.

She moved dangerously close to see. She barely had any coverage. He was nowhere to be seen. Then a moment later he walked out of the side door and into the shed.

Clarisse marveled at his handsome features. He wore blue jeans with a blue and white flannel shirt and a blue baseball cap turned backwards. In his hand he carried a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Genovia didn't have Dr. Pepper so every month a special order came in from the United States just for him. He drank nothing else. He turned on a CD player and she could hear country music. Another love he had picked up while in the U.S.

A few minutes later he disappeared back into the cottage leaving Clarisse dying of curiosity.

"Pardon me ma'am but stalking is illegal in Genovia by order of the queen. I'm afraid I will need to take you into custody."

Clarisse whirled around and there stood Joseph, still with the Dr.Pepper in his hand and a smug look.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me?"

"You're asking ME that question?"

"Oh very well. I took Ellington for a ride and I like the path down here so I decided to follow it. Forgive my intrusion."

"No intrusion at all. But now that you're here perhaps you'd like to stay awhile."

"I am curious as to what you are building. But I really shouldn't be here either."

He took her hand and led her to his work shed.

"My sister is having a baby in two months. It's tradition in my family that the men build the cradle. My father used to be the carpenter but he has terrible arthritis so he passed the skill onto me. My brothers Julio and Sammy have no interest."

"How very strange."

"What is?"

"Well I've known you nearly twenty two years and have heard very little about your family."

"I love my family but they're in Puerto Rico and I'm here. I'm the only one who ever left, Clarisse."

"And are they angry at you?"

"I wouldn't say angry. Maybe envious is a good word. Afterall, I live in a palace and the queen herself comes to stalk me."

"Oh Joseph." She said playfully jabbing him with her fist.

"Here have one of these." He said handing her a Dr. Pepper.

"I've never had one before. What if I don't like it?"

"Then I'll drink it, but trust me you will love it."

"Ok cheers." She said tilting the bottle.

"Well?"

"I think Eduardo will need two cases every month instead of one."

"Ha ha! That's my girl." He said like it was completely natural.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Aren't you worried you'll chip a nail?"

"I only married into royalty Joseph. I was raised on a farm prior to this."

"All right then. Here's some sandpaper. Start on the headboard while I attach this."

She set to work. The music was pleasant and she liked when he sang to the music. They worked for close to an hour.

"Hey it's passed breakfast time. Let's go inside and I'll make us some."

"You don't need to cook for me Joseph."

"Who said I was offering it to just you?" He said teasing her.

They walked into his cottage and Clarisse liked it at once. He had several large frames of relatives and friends. Over the fireplace hung two large samurai swords and a family crested shield. But there were also gentle touches like candles and tiny flower arrangements. The rest of the two-bedroom cottage screamed bachelor. He had posters in the hallway of Harley's and his movie collection had all American titles that reflected horror and adventure.

"Would you like the tour?"

He showed her the kitchen, which was extensively large. A large dining room and his spare room with workout equipment and six guitars; came next. Then they moved to his bedroom. She got the chills when she saw the large bed. It was neatly made and had a Harley Davidson quilt on the top of it. The very thought of him on that bed was enough to make her blush. They left the room but not before she caught a quick glimpse of a photo by the bed. It was a picture of him and her taken at a ball. It was another gentle touch that made her smile.

"Ok so how about steak and eggs? I went to the store yesterday."

"You actually visit the market?"

"You're royalty, your majesty, I just spend time in your company."

The look on her face was a look of sadness and almost shame.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you out to be a rich snob. I just know you have responsibilities. You are the queen and on the weekends I'm just Joe the biker carpenter guy."

"I like that guy very much."

"Thank you."

She got up from her place at the table and took the eggs from his hand.

"Let me scramble these for you."

He smiled at her and passed the dish over. He had just finished cooking her steak when a loud rumble of thunder shook outside.

"Rain got here faster than I realized." She said. "Perhaps I should head back."

"Let's see you can ride back, get soaked, and spend all day drinking tea and working on your new parliament proposal or I can put Ellington in the stable with King Arthur, you could eat breakfast and we could watch movies all day together. What say you?"

"I am very efficient. My proposal is complete. You may put Ellington in the stable."

The smile that illuminated his face made her wish that she were anyone else but the queen. He set out and by the time he came back in, the rain had dropped like Niagra Falls. He was soaked.

"The thunder spooked your horse. I had to get King Arthur and chase him. Got soaked but better now." He said breathing hard.

"Goodness. You need to dry off."

"Let me let Ozzy in first."

He opened the back door and whistled. A moment later a small black cocker spaniel made a beeline into the back door.

"He hides out under the porch when it rains. Looks like you barely missed the rain huh fella?"

The dog shook and shook then ran to roll around in its dog bed. Clarisse laughed. Her dog Maurice would never hear of getting wet. Joseph stood watching the dog. Clarisse absent-mindedly began to unbutton the wet shirt and within a minute she had it pulled off. She ran a hand down his chest and gasped at the tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?"

It was a black panther ripping through his flesh.

"I have three."

He turned to let her see the falcon on his back.

"Where's the other?"

"On my thigh."

He barely was able to say it and she was barely able to contain her embarrassment. She hadn't realized that her hand made it to his chest again. She knew her resolve was fading and he didn't want her to run.

Gently he took her hand and kissed it. Then he left her to stand there while he went to change. When he came back in another pair of jeans and a tshirt that said "Hard Body Gym" she had set the table and was pouring orange juice.

"Ok I have a few rules about movies. I don't do chic flicks and I hate Tom Cruise and Keanu Reeves. Other than that we can watch whatever you decide." He said chomping down on his steak.

"What are your suggestions?"

"Well it all depends I have movies with lots of explosions or I have many with lots of suspense."

"I like suspense. Let's go with that."

They finished breakfast and after he loaded the dishwasher, he showed her his suspense movies. He laughed when she chose "It."

"Have you ever seen this?"

"No but I do like clowns."

"Fair warning, you make not like this one."

He put the movie on and took the opposite end of the sofa. The rain had eased a bit. Twenty minutes later she dove in next to him. He laughed when she planted her face in his arm. He really thought she'd turn the move off but she watched it and nearly ripped his arm off at certain parts. At the last ten minutes of the movie, the thunder hit so hard that the power went out.

"I'll get the candles. Hope the clown stays away though."

"Oh Joseph really. Where are the candles?"

"Here in the kitchen. Follow me."

"Where did you go?" He didn't answer. She found the candle on the table and lit it with the matches near it.

"Joseph where are you?"

"Here." He said right behind her.

She shrieked and dropped the candle. It immediately went out. They both stood facing each other in the dark laughing hysterically. It felt good to just let go. She reached for him in the darkness but he was already lighting candles in the den.

"You ever play Zanygrams?"

"Zany what?" She asked.

"It's a game that my nephew Tomas left here last summer. You want to play it?"

"I'm game."

He took the game from a hall closet and spread it on the floor near the candles. He handed her a flashlight.

"We roll the dice and go around the board. Then we have to read these cards based off what we land on. Some of them are questions and some are actions."

"Sounds a lot like Truth or Dare." She stated.

"Kinda but it can be safer. Ok you go first he said lying on the floor on his stomach. She rolled a three. The square was yellow.

"This is the favorite category. I ask you what your favorite item is based on the question.

"Go ahead."

"What is your favorite book?"

"The Thornbirds." She said immediately.

"The one about the priest and the girl like twenty years younger?"

"It's a beautiful love story."

"Perhaps but I wouldn't want to have to face God after all those sins."

"Just roll the dice." She said annoyed.

He rolled a five and landed on a blue triangle.

"That's the singing category. You give me a line and I have to finish it."

"All right. The line is Sugar Pie Honey Bunch…"

"You know that I love you. I can't help myself, I want you and nobody else." He said with perfect tone.

"I always like to hear you sing. And am I accurate that you play all those guitars?"

"Since I was eleven. My dad taught me and Julio. I still have Serafino."

"Who?"

"Be right back."

A minute later he returned with an old acoustic guitar painted all black. The entire body had a large red falcon painted on it.

"This is Serafino. My father built and painted him for me. It was my eleventh birthday present. Remind me later and I will play it for you."

"Sounds lovely. I believe it's my turn."

Clarisse again rolled a three. This time she landed on a red star.

"That's the challenge star. Since these cards are dull we will make up our own. I challenge you to go into the bathroom, get out of those riding clothes and slip into my bathrobe."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we need an enforcer."

"And who is that?"

"The person opposite the player so I guess it's me. Ozzy is too tired to play. Do you require this enforcement?"

She giggled.

"No I can manage but I do believe you're making this stuff up."

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, snug in his black terrycloth robe.

"And to think I was going to buy a new one. You look beautiful."

"Enough to entice the mirror huh?"

"Call me what you wish. But you should know I carry little restraint."

"Who says I asked for restraint?"

His mouth dropped like a rock and she giggled sitting back down on the floor. He recuperated and rolled the dice hitting a favorites question.

"Favorite musician?"

"Tough one. For a band I like Black Sabbath for a singer I like Kenny Rogers and for a musician I have to go with B.B King or Eric Clapton."

"I love Kenny Rogers. The band sounds scary."

"They sound that way too. That's how my dog got his name. Ozzy Osbourne is the lead singer of Black Sabbath."

"Unusually odd but ok."

She then rolled a six and landed on a favorites question.

"What is your favorite movie?"

"Hands down An Affair to Remember. Cary Grant is a wonderful actor!"

"Deborah Kerr, another beautiful redhead like yourself."

"Thank you. She's wonderful too."

He rolled again and hit his own red star.

"Revenge is sweet. I challenge you to reveal that tattoo." She said bravely.

"Good, you can help me unfasten my jeans."

The flush creeped from her toes to her ears. Then it became worse when she saw how serious he was. She reached up to help him trying desperately not to stare in that direction. He smiled and did the rest himself. His thigh muscle revealed a giant green monster.

"Isn't that the Hulk?"

"Indeed although I got this long before the movie came out. He's big and green and oh so tough."

"I like him."

"He fights and punches when I make-"

He quickly pulled his jeans back up and avoided her stare. It was her turn to smile. She rolled the dice again and landed on a music line."

"Right up your alley, try this one. And the thunder sounds like horses hooves."

"That's Morning Desire by Kenny Rogers."

"Yes and I can strum that on Serafino if you sing the chorus with me."

Here it is 7 in the AM

It's gonna take more than waking

To rise me

I wake up with this need again

To feel the love of the woman beside me

It's just one of those days

When I wanna lay here with her

And love her before I leave

And listen to the rain fall on the roof

And the thunder sounds like horses hooves

Oh I listen to her breathe

And it makes me want to wake her up

And tell her that I'm on fire

With morning desire

Looks like I'm gonna be late again

And I gotta get up and get movin

And I'm tryin

But the longer I keep stalling

The more I think about coming in

And lying

It's just one of those days

When I wanna stay here with her

And watch her while she sleeps

And listen to the rain fall on the roof

And the thunder sounds like horses hooves

Oh I listen to her breathe

And it makes me want to wake her up

And tell her that I'm on fire

With morning desire

As if on cue, the rain began to pour again. She wasn't sure if it was the drop in temperature or the look in his eyes when he sang to her, but she had the chills. He quickly picked up on it.

"Let me make a fire. It'll be warm in no time."

He left to the bedroom and came back with the Harley quilt. He draped it over her shoulders and worked on the fire.

"Come here." He whispered.

He helped her up off the floor. And pulled her onto the sofa with him. He laid up against the pillow and pulled her tightly against him. The blanket covered them both and they had an excellent view of the rain and the crackling fire.

"Do you miss him Clarisse?"

"Sometimes but only his friendship. He was a good man and a good king but I wasn't in love with him. He wasn't—"

"Say it Clarisse. Hey look at me." He whispered and turned her head up to face him.

"He wasn't you." She said barely audible over the thunder.

He pulled her mouth up to his and kissed her. At first it was meant to comfort her, but in the midst of the storm and their shared closeness, he deepened it to taste ever curve of her lips. Her hand came up to stroke his face and when he finished, he thought she might cry.

"I never imagined."

"What's that?"

"That as tough as you were, that you could be so tender."

"I have a few assorted talents."

Clarisse giggled and he pulled her on top of him. Breathing him in deeply and him stroking her hair soon had her sleeping peacefully. They stayed that way all afternoon. There was such a familiar intimacy between them.

Clarisse woke to the sound of thunder. At first she felt disoriented but upon careful inspection, she felt the warmth of the man beneath her.

"Good evening Sleeping Beauty."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I lost track."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"And miss watching you sleep? I'd stay here like this forever. I've waited twenty two years to hold you."

"It was wonderful. But I really must use the little girl's room."

"You actually do that? Another side of royalty I never knew." He said teasing her.

She paid him back for that comment by kneeling on his full bladder when she got up. The anguish on his face made her laugh.

"You'll be sorry." He whined.

"Prove it." She challenged.

He got up and chased her down the hallway. He narrowly escaped getting slammed by the bathroom door.

Cautiously she reopened the door after she finished. It was so dark she was certain he would sneak up on her. When she heard noises coming from the den, she made her way safely to the kitchen for another Dr. Pepper.

"The rain is lovely, isn't it?"

"Only one way to really find out." He whispered from behind her.

The shock of him there scared her enough but with sudden ease he picked her up and out onto the back deck.

"Joseph!"

"You might as well go with it. Come on dance with me!" He shouted over the pounding rain.

Clarisse couldn't help it. The situation was so ridiculous and so unlike what she would do, she just had to embrace it.

They danced completely soaked and completely lost in their world. She pulled him to her for a kiss, and a kiss after kiss ensued. They were so caught up then tripped and fell off the two steps into the grass. Over and over again the rolled.

She took his hand and kissed it. Then she moved it to the tie of her robe. Her eyes told him everything. Joseph removed her robe and then somehow make it out of his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Oh don't stop kissing me, Joseph."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

There wasn't a place on her skin that he was going to miss. She was so elegant.

"Clarisse before we get carried away, I need to tell you this. I think I should tell you how incredibly in love with you I am."

She cried into his shoulder and a part of his senses came back. Slowly he picked her up off the grass and carried her inside. After they were inside he began to slowly dry her off.

"Forgive me. That was the first time I've ever heard anyone say that to me."

"But didn't he--?

"Yes but not with anything like I see in your eyes."

"It's the reason I wear the sunglasses. I haven't been able to hide the love in my eyes for you. Even when it was wrong to do so, I wanted you."

"I love you Joseph. God forgive me for loving you the way I do."

"What we have now is sacred, my love. I'll show you. Wait here."

Again he disappeared and his absence this time was felt immediately. When he returned he grasped her hand and led her down the hall to his room. He'd begun a roaring fire in the fireplace in his room. Gently he kissed her hand and she laid down on his bed. Then he slid in next to her.

"Are you afraid my darling Clarisse?"

"Yes, but not of you. I'm just not that good at being vulnerable."

"Give me your hand and whenever you feel scared you can squeeze it. I may be all tough to look at but I making love should be done slowly and to perfection. Something I excel at."

"I always wondered about those rough hands of yours."

"For you they will turn to silk and velvet, my love. Hey it's me. The same man that has protected you for so long. I will take good care of you."

He moved down to kiss her and allow her time to get adjusted to his presence outside of her. He wanted her to feel safe in his arms. When finally he looked into those eyes again he could sense her hunger. With the rain pouring on the roof, he slowly entered her. And hesitantly she moved her face to focus on something other than the pains of stiffness.

"Don't look away Clarisse. I want to see you making love to me in those eyes."

"I feel you and it feels wonderful."

The kissing seemed to get more fluid and as she released she felt like she was soaring. He moved his hand down to feel where they were linked and smiled as she jumped slightly.

"Let go my darling. Give into your emotions we waited so long and it feels so good." She needed little encouragement. She cried into his chest.

"You are absolutely radiant all flushed and so passionately on fire. I've never seen anything so lovely. Did I hurt you?"

"No." She sobbed. "I wouldn't let Rupert have sex with me because it was just rough and fast. I never dreamed it could be so wonderful."

"I admit I dreamed of our first time for a long time. It has far exceeded my own fantasies."

He slid from her and held her close. And as they watched the fire, they fell asleep. When they awoke it was morning. He kissed her and that initiated the second time. They both admitted it was as glorious as the first time. Afterward they both soaked in a hot bath and as they enjoyed their newfound love of each other's body, the power came on.

"I guess I have to go back to the palace now." She said after she was dressed and they had made love again on the bathroom floor.

They stood on the front porch, only a few clouds in the sky. He wrapped his arms around her trying to give up the addiction of kissing her. Finally they broke apart breathlessly.

"That's it! First thing tomorrow morning I call a meeting with parliament!"

"Oh?"

"Yes this law that I have to wait ten days after my wedding to see my husband is absurd. We are married under God and the kingdom. I hate that law!"

"Yes and we broke it. I hope the queen will be lenient."

"If not we're both going to jail."

"But we'd been together. Only seven day left. And we did break in the bed and a few other things in our home."

She mounted Ellington and blew a kiss to him. The ride back was murder on her thighs and sore body.

"Well well Grandma. Have fun in Philligran?"

"Yes I did. Lady Chang was great company."

Mia and Charlotte burst into giggles.

"Pay up Charlotte. I told you she wouldn't make three days without him."

"What? How did you know?"

"When you left you were riding to Lady Zareka's villa and now it's Lady Chang's. Face it Grandma, making Joe your husband was a long time coming, but we knew the honeymoon wouldn't wait a week. Face it you're busted."

"So arrest me!"

"Easy Grandma you lost the bet not your freedom. I had parliament abolish the chastity maternity law yesterday."

Clarisse didn't wait for the rest of the details. She ran back to the stable, climbed back onto Ellington and rode to that small cottage and her noble knight.


End file.
